


Family don't approve

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Daphne Greengrass isn't too pleased that her family don't approve of her boyfriend Fenrir Greyback, Fenrir is trying to cheer her up.





	Family don't approve

Daphne Greengrass and Fenrir Greyback have been dating a year and Fenrir just recently met her family.

Daphne sighed. "They don't approve of you."

Fenrir said, "It's because a) I'm older and b) I'm a werewolf."

Daphne muttered, "I suppose, but I kind of hoped they would at least try to like you."

Fenrir assured her, "They were trying, especially your sister Astoria."

Daphne scowled. "Not hard enough."

Fenrir smiled. "They'll grow to love me."

Daphne smirked. "They better cos I'm never letting you go, Fen."

Fenrir grinned. "I'm sort of glad that your family didn't approve of me though cos it means I get you all to myself."

Daphne beamed, "I love you too."


End file.
